Serie: Aqui No II (fanfic Starker)
by LaLaDigon
Summary: Peter cumple 18 años, y sabe perfectamente que va a pedir.


— _Pide un deseo, Peter._

Vio los ojos castaños y sonrió profundamente. Sabía muy bien qué pedir.

Llevaba tres años pidiendo lo mismo. Algunos le dirían que lo dejara y siguiera adelante, pero él era de los que pensaban que todo era posible. Después de todo, él era Spiderman y tenía superpoderes; ¿Cómo no iba a creer que los sueños se cumplen?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y lanzó su deseo al universo, contó hasta tres y volvió a desear que esa vez si funcionara.

— Sabes que sé de sobra lo que pediste ¿no? —abrió lentamente los ojos y vió como Tony lo miraba severamente.

— Perdón —murmuró sin sentirlo realmente. Nunca se iba a arrepentir de desearlo a él.

— ¿Cuando vas a entenderlo Peter? —preguntó soltando un suspiro tranquilo.

— En algún momento —respondió muy poco convencido.

Tony negó con la cabeza y él se puso ligeramente colorado. Ese era su acuerdo tácito; Tony preguntaba cuando se le iba a pasar el enamoramiento, él respondía en algún momento y ninguno de los dos mencionaba que dicha pregunta flotaba entre ellos desde el mismo momento en que le dijo sobre la bahía —con la adrenalina bullendo en su máximo esplendor después de casi morir— que se había enamorado de él.

Tony insistía en que ya se le iba a pasar, él insistía en que cada día lo amaba más. Los dos jugaban al alumno y al mentor, ninguno de los dos hacía reales esfuerzos por cambiar sus estatus.

Tony intentaba no dejarlo creer que podía cambiar, él intentaba convencerlo que lo podía completar.

— Quizás sea hora de dejar de fingir —dijo lentamente, sorprendiéndolo— que alguna vez vas a dejar de desearlo.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto enderezandose con rapidez.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Peter? —preguntó quedamente mirándolo de arriba a bajo y él hubiera respondido dos o tres cosas que querría que le haga, pero estaba muy pasmado para abrir la boca— Porque es claro que no puedo reprenderte por sentir lo que sientes, pero yo no puedo seguir viviendo con tu mirada, no sobre mí, no todo el tiempo. ¿Qué voy a hacer? —volvió a preguntar Tony separándose de la encimera mirándolo detenidamente.

Parpadeó sintiendo un frío subirle por la columna. « _Ese tono... Él ya había escuchado ese tono antes.»_

— Creo que tiene razón señor Stark —murmuro mirándolo esperanzado.

No podía dejar de creer en los milagros.

— Nunca voy a dejar de desearlo, lo siento.

Tony se le acercó lentamente hasta parase a un palmo de él. Inspiró duramente y su suave aroma le hizo dar vueltas la cabeza.

— Ya no estoy tan seguro de que quiero que lo hagas Peter —susurro estudiando detenidamente su cuerpo.

 _«Oh joder, su sueño se había cumplido.»_

Cerró con rapidez la distancia y sujetándolo de las mejillas, pegó sus bocas. Sentía su suave barba acariciarle las palmas de sus manos y soltó un gemido en cuando una de las manos de Tony lo apretó con fuerza contra él. Abrió tímidamente la boca y la intrépida lengua de Tony arremetió contra la suya.

Lo empujó hasta arrinconarlo contra la mesada e inclinó la cabeza para profundizar el beso; la mano libre de Tony se metió bajo su remera y se arqueó soltando un jadeo tembloroso cuando con fuerza y decisión, la bajo lentamente por su espalda hasta meterla en su pantalón.

« _Joder, joder_...» pensaba enloquecido a punto de morir de asfixia, ya que sus pulmones no funcionaban correctamente desde que sintió la mirada whisky posarse en él.

Mordió con necesidad sus labios antes de ir descendiendo por su cuello, de dos fuertes tirones destrozó la camisa y se envalentonó cuando Tony gimió aferrándose con fuerza a él.

Deslizó la lengua a lo largo de su cuello repetidas veces hasta que Tony (claramente encantado) aferró su pelo y lo guió hacia abajo con impaciencia. Gimió disfrutando de su sabor a medida que iba descendiendo por su cuerpo y vio con placer como la piel de Tony se iba erizado a medida que iba chupando y mordiendo. Le abrió la camisa con manos torpes y vacilantes antes de arrodillarse frente a él para hundir la frente en su firme abdomen y gemir sin dar crédito.

— ¿Peter? —alzó la vista sin estar muy seguro que esperaba encontrarse en los ojos castaños del hombre que más amaba y deseaba en la tierra— No tienes idea, de lo hermoso que te ves —susurró igual de sorprendido que él.

No se molestó en responder, podría afirmar que a través del nudo que le obstruía la garganta no iba salir nada entendible, así que se concentró en decirle lo que pensaba —lo que sentía— en ese momento con sus acciones.

Acarició lentamente su cintura con las llamas de sus dedos y empezó a marcar un sendero decente de besos hasta la misma línea de su pantalón. Volvió a subir pero en aquella ocasión deslizó la lengua dentro de su ombligo, arrancándole un gemido. Sonrió contra su piel y repitió la acción mientras inclinaba la cabeza. Una poderosa mano se volvió a cerrar sobre su pelo, pero en lugar de guiar sus movimientos, solo empezó a darle pequeños y placenteros tirones, que aumentaban su temperatura.

Tony empezó a mover las caderas apremiándolo, insitandolo y con las manos temblando desgarro la suave tela de su traje. Escucho encantando el fuerte jadeo que soltó Tony y con cuidado acercó su boca hasta su ropa interior. Inhaló con fuerza y sus sentidos quedaron embriagados por el fuerte y tentador olor.

— ¿Puedo? —preguntó inseguro.

— ¿Si puedes? —preguntó a su vez Tony soltando una risa brusca— Debes hacerlo bebé —agregó pasando la mano libre por su cara— Quiero ver como mi polla desaparece dentro de esa preciosa boca, que tantos dolores de cabeza me ha dado —susurró roncamente.

Sintió como desde los confines de su ropa interior su polla dio una sacudida violenta y rompió el boxer de Tony sin poder esperarse un solo segundo.

Escucho la risa socarrona flotar sobre él, sabía que estaba quedando como un animal en celo, como un desesperado, pero cuando paso la lengua por la punta del miembro de Tony quiso llorar de placer y la risa muto a un estrangulado gemido.

— Joder... —exclamó Tony alzando las caderas de golpe metiéndose más en él.

Se acomodó mejor en sus rodillas y con mucha gula, empezó a mover la cabeza sobre él una y otra vez, disfrutando de la cálida textura contra su lengua.

— ¡Dios! Peter, mírame. —se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas y abriendo más la boca sintió la polla de Tony sacudirse dentro de él cuando alzó los ojos y se toparon con su la brillante y dilatada mirada— Joder bebé, eres una fantasía hecha realidad. —gimió agarrando la base de su polla y moviendo la mano hasta su boca— Si Peter... sigue así —le indicó dejando una caricia fugaz sobre su mejilla antes de hundir la otra mano en su pelo.

Abrió cuanto pudo la boca y Tony soltó un gemido más fuerte a los anteriores cuando él intentó controlar las arcadas.

— ¡Mierda! —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco— ¿Puedes así? —pregunto desarmado retirándose del fondo de su garganta.

Con la capacidad cognitiva destrozada, parpadeo alejando las lágrimas y asintió rápidamente. Se relamió los labios y esa vez, usó su mano para guiar la polla hasta su boca.

Vio a Tony morderse el labio inferior y, distraído por lo sensual que lo encontró, golpeó la cabeza de su miembro contra su boca entreabierta. Los ojos de Tony se agrandaron soltando otro poco de aire con fuerza y sonrió de lado antes de repetir la acción, escuchó llegar a sus oídos un leve « _joder sí»_ y siguiendo algún instinto primario (porque él jamás había hecho aquello) sujetó la polla de Tony y empezó a deslizarla a lo largo de sus labios; Cuando los ojos de Tony se clavaron en su polla parpadeando repetidas veces, decidió ir más allá y empezó a pasársela a lo largo de toda la cara.

Escucho unos débiles insultos salir de la boca del mayor, pero lo que en verdad podía sentir era la necesidad que emanaba su cuerpo. Lo vió contonear las caderas y rápidamente una de sus manos se cerró sobre la suya y empezó a restregarse contra su cara. Abrió la boca para que Tony volviera a meter su polla en ella unos instantes antes de volver a sacarla, y pudiera seguir restregandose contra sus mejillas, mentón y nariz.

Cerró los ojos embriagado de placer y cada vez que sentía como volvía a hundirse dentro de su boca gemía con fuerza; no tenía idea que podría estar produciendo eso en Tony, pero él sentía lava líquida golpear contra sus venas. Quería ser marcado completamente, que lo impregnara cuanto pudiera con su esencia y su olor. Gimió más alto cuando sintió su áspera polla golpearle suavemente la mejilla y corriendo rápidamente la cara volvió a encerrarlo en su boca. Aferró con las manos temblorosas sus muslos y empezó a follárselo únicamente con los labios.

Intentaba no pensar en nada, intentaba no sentir y solo entregarse a lo que estaba disfrutando, pero era imposible. Lo amaba tanto que le dolía el pecho de solo pensar en que aquello fuera algo de solo una vez. Sabía que el mismo Tony lo mataría si supiera que estaba esforzándose tanto por hacerlo bien, para convencerlo de que él valía la pena.

Su mentor tendría por lo menos cinco objeciones a semejante actitud, pero él estaba dispuesto a ceder un poco de su orgullo y dignidad, solo un poco. Había aprendido que si no tenías un poco de respeto por ti mismo, nadie lo iba a hacer. La apuesta era arriesgada, pero el premio era Tony Stark, y él iba a jugarse el todo por el todo ese día.

Movió con fuerza la cabeza sintiendo su erección deslizarse fuera de su boca y la rodeó hábilmente con la lengua cuando está volvió a entrar.

Una fuerte mano se cerró sobre su cabeza queriendo alejarlo, pero él necesita más, quería saborearlo completamente y duplicó la fuerza de sus embistes.

— Peter... —gimió Tony como única advertencia pero él se sacudió negando y alzando una mano la cerró sobre su base para empezar a masturvarlo a un ritmo constante mientras inclinaba la cabeza y sentía su polla soltar semen en su boca.

Tragó lentamente el espeso líquido y cuando dejó de sentirla sacudirse se paró rápidamente. Aferró a Tony y se agachó para juntar sus bocas. Las manos rápidas de Tony le bajaron el joggin y sollozo cuando su ávida mano se cerró en su polla.

— No sé porque pensé que podrías hacerme caso —susurró con un jadeo pesado, divertido contra su boca, mientras que él solo podía soltar gemido tras gemido sobrepasado por sus emociones.

— Tony... —lloriqueo arqueadose contra la mano que jugaba con él.

No estaba para muchas vueltas, no era solo que estaba excitado al extremo, era lo erótico que se sentía saber que de un momento al otro podrían entrar o Happy o Rhodes. Era saber que no estaban ni un poco a resguardo, e iban a ser pescados en plena acción.

— Ni se te ocurra Parker —canturreo cerrando como si fuera un grillete su mano sobre él— Tengo planes para esa gran polla tuya —jadeo sobre su oído arrancándole un gemido potente cuando entendió cuáles eran « _sus planes_ »— ¿Qué dices Parker? —susurró bajándole el pantalón hasta sus pies— ¿Sabrás que hacer conmigo?

Aferró los bordes de la encimera con tanta fuerza que sintió el pobre material fisurarse bajo sus manos.

« _Definitivamente sabía que quería hacerle, pero dar la talla era otra cosa_.»

— S-Sí —gimió tartamudeando.

No se había esperado eso. Había esperado muchas cosas, poses o lugares, pero no « _aquello_ ».

— Soy todo tuyo bebé —gruñó suavemente— Fóllame —le ordenó duramente— Ponme contra esa encimera y hazmelo hasta que te fallen las piernas bebé.

 _«Oh mi...»_

Agachó la cabeza y unió sus bocas unos instantes, tuvo un poco de dudas sobre si a Tony podría molestarle el sabor, pero cuando gimió lamiendo dentro de su boca las dudas quedaron en el olvido.

Con manos temblorosas lo giró y sujetando su saco lo fue tirando hasta sacárselo. Siguió con la camisa y cuando llegó a los pantalones dudo juntando aire.

— Si vas a tener du-...

— No —le respondió cortándolo con rotundidad y se obligó a dejar de pensar tanto.

Él sabía de sobra que tenía que hacer, Tony sabía de sobra que quería, no era difícil, «¡ _No es cualquiera_!» le gritó su mente descompuesta «¡ _Con más razón_!» dijo otra parte de él y supo que esa era la verdad. Si seguía dejando a sus temores inmiscuirse, ninguno iba a disfrutar y él iba a hacerlo disfrutar; esa era una promesa.

Bajó el pantalón de Tony con fuerza y se agachó para sacárselo, apoyó la boca sobre sus piernas y fue besándolas una y otra lentamente, usando como única guía los jadeos que iba soltando.

Ascendió hasta su trasero y delineó con la punta de la lengua el surco de sus glúteos, con una sonrisa dejó un sonoro beso y paso a la otra cuando Tony se empujó con fuerza contra su boca.

Alzó la vista y vio como se había reclinado sobre la encimera viéndolo detenidamente. Su corazón cuadruplicó la marcha perdido en esos posos de suave whisky, y casi bruscamente lo abrió para él.

Tony soltó un gemido y le supo a injusticia, él quería ser capaz de hacer algo más que respirar, pero su mente se hallaba en estado crítico.

Famélico, acercó la boca a su entrada y su polla soltó tanto preseminal que por un instante pensó que se había corrido.

Deslizó su lengua a lo largo y sin poder contenerse un solo segundo, se hundió en él. Tony soltó otra fuerte maldición y él empezó a amasar con las manos su firme trasero, mientras se lo fallaba con la lengua en lentas y tan profundas como podía estocadas.

La calidez en su cuerpo amenazaba con reducirlo a nada, pero siguió trabajando con paciencia y suavidad.

Cuando los gemidos de Tony cortaron el aire a su alrededor sujetó su polla necesitada y siguió trabajando en él hasta que lo sintió relajarse del todo. Deseando tener lo que fuera de lubricante, se lamentó sustituyendo su lengua con un dedos. Tony se alejó instintivamente pero él le aferró la cadera con la mano y se inclinó más entre sus piernas para poder lamer tras sus testículos

— Joder Parker —jadeó Tony arqueándose contra su mano y boca— ¡Apúrate! —lo apremió y retiró el dedo para arremeter con tres de una vez.

Lo escuchó sisear y obligó a su mente a no pensar en lo apretado que se sentía, si lo hacía corría riesgo de correrse sin más.

Como sabía que aquello dolía, siguió jugando alternativamente con su polla y testículos, succionando con más fuerza cada vez que se hundía en él.

Empezó a rotar los dedos dentro de él, metiendo la mano lentamente fuera y dentro, hundiéndose hasta los mismos nudillos, abriéndolo para él y tuvo que apretarse la polla para no acabar en el instante que sintió las paredes cerrarse con fuerza succionandole los dedos.

Se paró apurado y mientras que se lo follaba con una mano, arrimó la otra a la cara de Tony. Sin tener que decir nada, Tony la sujetó y empezó a lamerla tan ansioso como él.

Miró con ojos desorbitados como la lengua de Tony se arrastraba contra la palma de su mano y apresaba sus dedos uno a uno dentro de su boca. Sabedor de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, alejó la mano y empezó a humedecerse la polla rápidamente.

— ¿Estás seguro? —gimió retirando los dedos de su interior para alinear su polla contra su cálida entrada, jugando lentamente con ella para lubricarla mejor.

— Un buen amigo diría que el secreto es nunca estar seguro de nada. —jadeo agarrándose a la encimera y alzando más el trasero en su dirección, arrasó con buena parte de sus neuronas— Métemela Parker... —gruñó seco mirándolo fijamente.

Asintió rápidamente mientras que sujetaba el cuello de su buzo y se arrancaban torpemente la ropa.

Prendido de su mirada se fue hundiendo tan lentamente como pudo en él y pensó, tristemente, qué iba a ser la follada más corta de la historia. Simplemente se sentía consumir por el fuego de Tony y no había cuerpo humano que aguantara aquel infierno de pie.

— Oh, joder... Que bien se siente. —gimió Tony meneando las caderas arrancándole un quejido desesperado.

— Estás muy apretado —jadeo enderezando a Tony por el pelo hasta pegarlo a su pecho.

Escucho su risa de suficiencia y se retiró un poco antes de embestirlo con fuerza para que se tambaleara en sus brazos.

— Y tu tienes la polla muy grande —gimió desbordando placer al hablar.

Cualquiera creería que se debería sentir grande tras ese comentario, pero irónicamente se sintió terriblemente vulnerable y expuesto. Estaba hasta la empuñadura en él, sus caderas pegadas al trasero más duro y hermoso que alguna vez vio, sentía el peso de su cabeza contra su pecho y aún así, aún sintiéndo como temblaba contra su cuerpo, no se sentía al mando o superior.

— Muévete Parker —gruño en un quejido ronco, despertandolo.

Aceptando que le traía sin cuidado quien llevaba a quién, sujetó sus caderas con las dos manos y empezó a moverse lentamente en su interior.

Aquello era el cielo y el infierno todo en uno. No había nada con lo que comparar el placer y el dolor que lo golpeaba. Quería llorar y reírse; quería terminar de una vez pero que durara para siempre. Siempre supo que ese hombre lo iba a enloquecer.

Agachó la cabeza y clavó los dientes en su cuello intentando controlar la avalancha de gemidos y ruidos humillantes que salían de su boca descontrolados, pero sabía que era un caso perdido.

Empezó a embestirlo lentamente, querido memorizar como su cuerpo se abría para él, como su calor lo devoraba y la embriagadora presión con la que lo rodeaba. Quería que se grabarán a fuego en su mente sus gemidos, que dejara una marca donde sus pieles se tocaban.

— ¡Vamos Peter! —masculló Tony estirando sus brazos para sujetarlo de las caderas y forzarlo a ir más rápido

— Te... Te voy a lastimar —gimió aumentando la velocidad.

Le costaba concentrarse para no perderse en su mente y empezar a hacérselo con la fuerza y la profundidad que quería.

Tony se quedó quieto y giró la cabeza hasta capturar sus labios; como un alma sedienta bebió de su boca la necesidad y la lujuria mientras sentíamos manos deslizarse por su cuerpo pegándolo del todo a su cuerpo. Lo rodeó con más fuerza y siguió su cadencioso ritmo mientras sentía la boca de Tony arrastrar su mente al vacío oscuro de la perdición.

— Hazmelo fuerte Peter —ordeno lentamente contra sus labios seduciéndolo— No te contengas —gimió dejando caer la cabeza perdido por su determinado tono— Quiero sentirte por semanas Bebé, quiero sentarme y recordar como me follaste...

« _Siempre supe que este hombre iba a ser mi perdición_ »

— Vamos Parker... —demandó duramente— Haz lo que llevas años anhelando.

Cerró los sintiendo su voluntad doblegarse ante sus más bajos instintos. Giró con fuerza a Tony entre sus brazos y lo pegó a su cuerpo rodeándolo por la cintura con fuerza; devoró su jadeo sorprendido y empezó a besarlo con impetuosidad mientras que su otra mano le sujetaba determinadamente su muslo izquierdo.

— ¿Quieres subirme a la encimera? —pregunto divertido.

— No —gruño lamiendo sus labios— Tienes que sujetarte a algo que no se rompa —agregó jactancioso y usando solo una mano lo alzó.

Tony abrió los ojos impresionado pero se dejó acomodar y lo rodeó con las piernas.

— Las paredes se pueden romper —dijo sonriendo contra su boca.

— Lo sé —murmuró volviendo a guiar con la mano su polla dentro de Tony— Por eso te vas a agarrar solo de mi...

Embistió con fuerza dentro de él y sintió las uñas de Tony lastimarle los hombros cuando saltó entre sus brazos.

— ¡Joder! —resollo contra su oído, complacido— De eso hablaba Parker —gimió acomodándose mejor— Ni se te ocurra parar —espetó.

— No voy a durar —susurró contra su cuello perdido.

Tanto calor… ¿Como podría explicar lo que se sentía al tener semejante hombre entre sus manos?

— Oh bebé... —le tiró del pelo para verlo a los ojos— Vas a aguantar, porque yo no me corrí, y tu, me vas a dar la mejor corrida de mi vida Parker. —bajó la voz a un susurró amenazante— O no vas a volver a poner un solo dedo en mi.

Gimió querido soltarlo y cambiar de lugares, pero sabía perfectamente que Tony no estaba mintiéndole. Dejó que tirara de su cabeza hasta volver a besarlo y balanceó su cuerpo antes de volver a embestirlo. Centro su mente en no correrse, no dejaste persuadir por las fuertes garras del orgasmo y siguió arremetiendo contra Tony, que se había sujetado como podía de su cuello y saltaba con cada estocada.

— Oh, joder ¡Parker! —gimió muerto de placer— Mierda... ¡sí bebé! —sentía su cordura resquebrajarse con cada nuevo gritó y poniendo cuidado de no separarse mucho de él, acomodó su brazo para sostenerlo bien fuerte de la cintura mientras metía su mano entre sus cuerpos— Eso bebé, si... —una risa histérica brotó de su boca cuando sintió su polla ser comprimida con fuerza demoledora y rodeó rápidamente la polla de Tony.

— Dios Tony... —gimió sintiendo sus piernas y testículos tensarse sin poder contenerse— Correte —rogó mientras movía la mano al mismo demencial ritmo que lo penetraba.

Tony cerró con fuerza las piernas casi en torno a su cintura y se reclinó permitiéndole clavarse hasta el fondo en él gritando su nombre. Lo soltó bruscamente en la encimera y recargándose en ella lo penetró con fuerza dos veces dejándose ir.

Escucho el pobre mármol fracturase y se dejó caer contra el pecho de Tony buscando aire con ansias. Estaba rendido, pero tan satisfecho que supo que el cielo no podía ser mejor lugar que ese.

Sonrió tiernamente cuando las grandes y ásperas manos le recorrieron lentamente la espalda, invitándolo a que se acurrucara más contra él.

— Feliz cumpleaños Peter —dijo Tony ligeramente distante.

— ¡Tony! —lo retó Steve— ¡Vamos, no te cuesta nada ser cariñoso por una vez!

Parpadeó alejándose de la torta y miró al Capitán que extendía los brazos para atraparlo entre esas barreras de pura fibra.

Miró sobre su hombro como Tony le esquivaba la mirada. « _Algún día será»_ se dijo aceptando el abrazo del que todos creían consideraba un padre, pero siempre iba a ser un rival. Uno que tenía el objeto que más deseaba, a Tony.

Los brazos de Steve lo soltaron y al acto el resto de sus ahora amigos lo siguieron. Como siempre Tony mantenía su distancia, juraba que esa era la única forma de cortar aquello, pero no importaba cuánta distancia pusiera, él seguía sintiendo lo mismo.

Sonrió de costado cuando Pepper le dio un sonoro beso y esquivo el golpe que le quiso tirar Lang. Dejó que Bruce lo abrazara e intentó no prestar atención a Steve que se giró para rodear los hombros de Tony con el brazo.

Cuando Nat se estiró para darle un beso, frunció el ceño viendo como Tony se alejaba sutilmente de Steve, no le extrañó percatarse que este no se enteraba y ese era el caso con Steve, nunca se enteraba de lo que Tony quería o hacia. Apretaba los dientes siempre que veía como el Capitán sacudía la mano y seguía con sus cosas sin darle una segunda mirada a Tony.

Clint, Sam y Bucky lo atraparon y le dieron ligeros golpes amistosos cuando sintió la mano de Steve volver a sujetarlo del hombro.

— ¡Dieciocho! —gritó lleno de júbilo, uno que él no compartía. Tony seguía esquivándole la mirada lastimando más de lo creíble a su corazón— Imposible que ya pasara un año. Y pensar que gracias a tí volvimos...

— Bueno, fue todos yo solo... hice mi parte. —pensó con amargura lo mal que le había salido su plan.

 _«¿Quién hubiese dicho que de verdad entre Bucky y él solo había una amistad?»_ Hasta Tony juraba que eran más que amigos.

Días como ese, le provocaba viajar al pasado y obligarse a meterse en sus malditos asuntos. ¿Quien le había dicho que obligara a Tony a aceptar que Bucky no era responsable de todo? Nadie. ¿Quien le había dicho que trabajara sin descanso en lograr que los acuerdos se firmaran en tiempo record? Nadie. ¿Quien le advirtió que Bucky y Steve solo eran amigos y que cuando estos volvieran, Tony y Steve iban a volver también? Nadie, mierda malditos todos ellos, nadie le dijo que eso iba a ser lo más obvio que podía pasar.

Había apostado todo a que cuando Tony viera a Steve con Bucky iba a aceptar el fin de su relación y él iba a tener su oportunidad. Bien, desde hacía un maldito año parecía que eran la super familia y él solo quería golpearse la cabeza hasta que perdiera la memoria.

— Vamos no seas modesto —dijo Clint golpeándolo con más fuerza de la necesaria el brazo, despertandolo de su miseria— Diste el puntapié diciéndole al mundo quien eras. Muchos chicos se anotaron en los registros de S.H.I.E.L.D después de ti. Te lo debemos.

Asintió con una media sonrisa y se dejó abrazar nuevamente por Steve; Cuando la mirada de Tony se posó finalmente en él se preparó para su viejo ritual.

Él lo miraba deseando hacer sus sueños realidad, Tony menearía la cabeza y chasquearía la lengua, él lanzaría otra mirada de disculpa, Tony solo le rodaría los ojos y le daría un amistoso golpe en el hombro. Esperaba su ritual de cumpleaños con impaciencia ya que ese era el momento de la vedad. Las primeras dos veces Steve no estaba literalmente metido en el medio de los dos, pero su fantasma eran tan real como el original parado frente a él.

Miró con una vaga y triste esperanza y Tony meneo la cabeza. Suspiro listo para continuar, pero nada pasó.

«¿Y su lengua?¿Donde estaba su chasqueado?» pensó alarmado cuando la mirada de Tony se posó con más intensidad sobre él, estudiandolo detenidamente hasta que le soltó una media sonrisa.

« _Joder_ ».

Tony entrecerró los ojos y negó sutilmente con la cabeza otra vez, «a _quí no»_ vocalizo en silencio y él se removió salvajemente alejándose de los brazos de Steve.

— ¿Peter? —preguntó Steve mirándolo preocupado.

— Señor Stark —tosió rezumando alegría— Necesito mostrarle algo.

— Peter —dijo Tony mirándolo alarmado— Lo que sea, puede esperar unos días —le dijo serio.

— ¡¿DÍAS?! —chilló incrédulo— Imposible —tajó soltandose definitivamente de Steve con una sonrisa desmesurada en la cara— Ahora mismo.

— Vamos Tony —dijo Rhody sonriéndole— Ve con él.

Se giró mirando al amigo de Tony y este le guiñó un ojo antes de darse vuelta y llamar a Steve que —demasiado rápido— había vuelto su atención a algo que le comentaba Bucky entre risas. « _Ya sí, solo amigos_ » pensó tirando de la mano de Tony camino al taller. Único lugar donde nadie los iba a molestar.

— No sé porque pensé que siquiera ibas a hacerme caso —masculló siguiendo con elegantes pasos su correteo.

Se giró en redondo justo frente a las puertas del taller y miró hacía el pasillo corroborando que estaban solos.

— No sé, nunca lo hago. —murmuró lanzándose por él.

La boca real de Tony era mil veces mejor que en sus fantasías.

El muy iluso pensó que iba a darle días para que arreglara sus asuntos con Steve, quiso reírse de él por ese optimismo. Iba a darle una santa hora de su sacrosanta paciencia antes de que todo volara por los aires y quizás perdieran definitivamente a muchos de sus recién descubiertos amigos.

Cuando las manos de Tony lo apretaron contra él, como pudo abrió las puertas a su espalda y a tropezones y jalones, los fue guiando hasta la primer mesa que hallo.

— Peter… —jadeó Tony alejándose un poco, pero él no lo dejo ni hablar.

Volvió a la carga, y profundizó el beso enredando su lengua contra la de él. Lo oyó suspirar y su piel empezó a quemar. Lo deseaba tanto que le dolía.

— Peter controlate —gruñó el castaño cuando pudo retroceder un paso.

Lanzandole una mirada desesperada, se sentó con impotencia en la mesa y sintió como sus hombros caían pesados. ¿Por qué no podía ser todo como en sus sueños?

— Vaya si quiere, en un rato subo. —masculló mirando el piso molesto.

Estaba portándose como un crío, lo sabía, pero llevaba tanto tiempo deseándolo, anhelado ese día, que solo pensar en alejarse lo hería. Una parte de su mente le decía que no podía ser precipitado y que los acuerdos sólo llevaban un año en vigencia y no podían lanzar todo por la borda. Pero otra gruñía adolorida por su contacto.

— Ven conmigo —susurró Tony sobresaltándolo al volver a acercarse, pero con desgana negó.

No estaba capacitado para estar cerca de él.

— Parker…

— Deje se que tiene raz-

Las palabras se volvieron inentendible una vez que la boca dr Tony lo capturó y entregándose a su fuerte beso, tembló contra sus manos cuando sus fuertes dedos le acariciaron las piernas, guiandolo para que las enredara en torno a sus caderas.

— Llevo tantos años soñando con esto… —jadeo Tony apretándolo la espalda, pegandolo a él— No importa que hiciera… te deseo tanto.. —jadeo embistiendolo duramente, lleno de algo parecido al odio.

No se enojó, sabía lo que se sentía. Muchas veces lo odio.

— L-lo sien-siento —jadeó estirando el cuello para dejarle más lugares que besar y morder.

— No lo hagas… aún no —cuando lo sintió reírse sobre su piel, empezó a temblar descontrolado y se aferró con fuerza a sus hombros— ¿Quieres… quieres esto? —susurró lamiéndole sensualmente el lóbulo.

— Mierda sí… —gimió apretándose más contra él.

— No comparto y soy muy posesivo. —le soltó mirándolo duramente, antes de arrancarse la remera.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y así hubiera tenido palabras, estas hubieran sido olvidadas al ver semejante hombre frente a él. Asintió perdido y sus ojos se clavaron en el reactor.

Alzo la mano con cuidado, y algo embobado, acarició el brillante material.

— Esta frío —susurró.

— Descuida, ahora la vamos a calentar.

Con un suspiro y una sonrisa, escondió la cara contra la curvatura del hombro de Tony cuando este lo volvió a apretar contra sus brazos y empezó a morder y besar su cuello y pecho.

« _Va a ser el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida_ », pensó con convicción cuando la mano de Tony se cerró sobre su trasero posesivamente.


End file.
